The Music of Grand Theft Auto V
The Music of Grand Theft Auto V is an album of music featured in Grand Theft Auto V. The album was released on 24 September 2013. The Score (Volume 2) was recorded in the Vox Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California, featuring Tangerine Dream, Woody Jackson, Oh No, The Alchemist and DJ Shadow. The Album was released in three Volumes, including an original score composed for the game in addition to selections from songs that were licensed for the in-game radio. The retail version of the soundtrack was released on 9 December 2014 for CD and vinyl through Mass Appeal Records. The full soundtrack is 216 minutes long. The album is available on iTunes Volume 1: Original Music Volume 1 features Original Music which was recorded for the release of the game by a number of artists both working for Rockstar Games and not. This includes tracks featured on the in-game radio and tracks appearing in various Grand Theft Auto V Trailers. It also includes the original release of Welcome to Los Santos, the game's main theme. 18 tracks appear on the volume with a total length of 63:17. *1. Oh No - Welcome To Los Santos (appearing on The Lab) *2. BJ The Chicago Kid - Smokin' and Ridin' (feat. Freddie Gibbs & Problem) (appearing on Radio Los Santos) *3. Twin Shadow - Old Love / New Love (appearing on Radio Mirror Park) *4. Neon Indian - Change Of Coast (appearing on Radio Mirror Park) *5. Wavves - Nine Is God (appearing on Vinewood Boulevard Radio) *6. Gangrene - Bassheads (appearing on Radio Los Santos) *7. Flying Lotus - Stonecutters (appearing on FlyLo FM) *8. HEALTH - High Pressure Dave (appearing on Radio Mirror Park) *9. OFF! - What's Next? (appearing on Channel X) *10. Tyler, The Creator - Garbage (appearing on FlyLo FM) *11. Nite Jewel - Nowhere To Go (appearing on Radio Mirror Park) *12. A$AP Rocky - R-Cali (appearing on Radio Los Santos) *13. Age Of Consent - Colours (appearing on Radio Mirror Park) *14. Marion Band$ - Hold Up (feat. Nipsey Hustle) (appearing on Radio Los Santos) *15. 100s - Life Of A Mack (appearing on Radio Los Santos) *16. Favored Nations - The Set Up (appearing on Radio Mirror Park) *17. Yeasayer - Don't Come Close (appearing on Radio Mirror Park) *18. The Chain Gang Of 1974 - Sleepwalking (appearing on Radio Mirror Park) Volume 2: The Score Volume 2 features many songs from the original Grand Theft Auto V Official Score. These songs were composed by various artists working for Rockstar Games under contract, including Tangerine Dream, Woody Jackson, Oh No, The Alchemist and DJ Shadow. These songs do not appear on the in-game radio station but may appear, albeit slightly differently in length or intensity, during certain in-game Missions or during Wanted Levels of more than 3 stars. Many of these songs also appear on the ''Cinematographic Score'', an album released by Tangerine Dream themselves. Many tracks on Volume 2: The Score have different names than those that appear in-game, in the Rockstar Editor score list, or on the Cinematographic Score album. *1. We Were Set Up ("PB2 Pussyface" in-game) *2. A Legitimate Business Man ("Vodka" in-game) *3. A Haze of Patriotic Fervor ("Nine Blurt" in-game) *4. Los Santos At Night ("Funk Jam 11 MP" in-game) *5. North Yankton Memories ("Vacuum" in-game) *6. The Grip ("Gun Novel" in-game) *7. Mr Trevor Philips ("Silver Splinter" in-game) *8. A Bit of an Awkward Situation ("Sticky Vicky" in-game) *9. No Happy Endings ("Burning Bar" in-game) *10. His Mentor ("Funk Jam" in-game) *11. (Sounds Kind of) Fruity ("Streets of Fortune" in-game) *12. Minor Turbulence ("Crocodile Tears" in-game) *13. Chop The Dog ("Chop Fred Halen" in-game) *14. A Lonely Man ("PB1" in-game) *15. You Forget a Thousand Things ("City" in-game) *16. Impotent Rage/Am I Being Clear Now? ("Mission 7" in-game) *17. Fresh Meat ("Sapstick" in-game) *18. Therapy and Other Hobbies (not included into the game) *19. Rich Man's Plaything ("Dragoner" in-game) *20. The Agency Heist ("Car Steal 1 Chips" in-game) *21. Hillbilly Crank Dealers Blues ("Track 8" in-game) *22. Welcome to Los Santos (Outro) Score Volume 3: The Soundtrack Volume 3 has a selection of "the biggest and most ambitious" tracks that appear on the in-game radio stations. *1. Flying Lotus - The Kill (feat. Niki Randa) (appearing on FlyLo FM) *2. Lee "Scratch" Perry - I Am a Madman (appearing on Blue Ark) *3. Jai Paul - Jasmine (Demo) (appearing on Radio Mirror Park) *4. George McCrae - I Get Lifted (appearing on The Lowdown 91.1) *5. Kausion - What You Wanna Do (appearing on West Coast Classics) *6. Charlie Feathers - Can't Hardly Stand It (appearing on Rebel Radio) *7. Weirdos - Life of Crime (appearing on Channel X) *8. Mexican Institute of Sound - Es Toy (appearing on East Los FM) *9. Joe Goddard - Gabriel (Soulwax Mix) feat.Valentina (appearing on Soulwax FM) *10. Bootsy Collins - I'd Rather Be With You (appearing on Space 103.2) *11. Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (appearing on Los Santos Rock Radio) *12. Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (appearing on Radio Mirror Park) *13. Problem - Say That Then (feat. Glasses Malone) (appearing on Radio Los Santos) *14. Waylon Jennings - I Ain't Living Long Like This (appearing on Rebel Radio) *15. Yellowman - Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt (appearing on Blue Ark) *16. Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (appearing on Los Santos Rock Radio) *17. Toro y Moi - Harm in Charge (appearing on WorldWide FM) *18. Hot Snakes - This Mystic Decade (appearing on Vinewood Boulevard Radio) *19. Cashmere Cat - Mirror Maru (appearing on WorldWide FM) Gallery MusicofGTAV-GTAV-Collection.jpg|Vinyl edition (six vinyl) MusicofGTAV-GTAV-Collection2.jpg|CD edition (three CDs). Trivia *"The Grip", known as "Gun Novel" in the game files is remixed by MNDR feat. Killer Mike into "Lock & Load", released in 2015. Lock and Load is featured in the Welcome to Los Santos album and is played on The Lab in-game. *The brass theme from "We Were Set Up" (PB2 Pussyface) is used in the beginning of the track "Wanderer" by Little Dragon which is also played on The Lab. *The Lab itself is hosted by The Alchemist and Oh No, the game's composers, thus some of their in-game tracks are played on this radio station as jingles. *Many of the tracks appearing on Volume 2: The Score appear in the Grand Theft Auto Online gameplay trailer, in respective order: **A Lonely Man (PB1) **We Were Set Up (PB2 Pussyface) **Track 8 **Chop The Dog (Chop Fred Halen) **Univ *Many of the tracks appearing on Volume 2: The Score appear in the Grand Theft Auto V gameplay trailer, in respective order: **North Yankton Memories (Vacuum) **A Haze of Patriotic Fever (Nine Blurt) **Rich Man's Play Thing (Dragoner) **The Grip (Gun Novel) *"Crocodile Tears" by Woody Jackson plays during the PS3/PS4 GTA V Comparison trailer. *"Universal" by Tangerine Dream was unused in GTA V until the release of the Freemode Events Update, where it is remixed slightly (named "Univ") and used in Freemode Events Kill List and Kill List Competitive. This version is also featured at the beginning and end of the Rockstar Editor trailer. Interestingly, the track also appeared at the end of the GTA Online announcement trailer, albeit with a higher pitch and several different stems. The original track, however, can randomly play during select Organization Work missions. See Also *Radio Stations in GTA V *Grand Theft Auto V Official Score *GTA Online: Arena War Official Soundtrack *Customer is King Category:GTA V Category:Official Soundtracks